Under a Full Moon
by heavens-ninefurys
Summary: Sasuke feels too bored at night and wants to go take a bath in a river. He didn't expect that he would meet his soulmate on a full moon night... Sasuke x Fox!Naruto
1. Out of Boredom

Author's note:

Hey there ^^  
Thank you for reading my story! This is my first try and I would appriciate anykind of critique :)  
I am also happy if you just write something like „please update soon."  
Just no insults!  
Hontoni Arigatou ! \(^.^)/

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha looked into the flames of the campfire his teammates had set up an hour prior. He had a slender figur, ink black hair which was syled rather weir yet framed his utterly handsome face perfectly. Although if you looked at his head from behind, you were more likely reminded of a duck's butt, than an actual head. Sasuke's nose was straight and his face had been often dubbed as the most gorgeous face in whole fire country. But not only his face made him so attractive, his body was like a god's. Or at last almost every woman in Konoha had stated that.

Yes Sasuke Uchiha was damn hot! - and as bored as a living creature can be. He currently sat on an old tree trunk brooding silently to himself, recolecting how he had ended up on yet another mission with his Teacher Kakashi Hatake – the white fang – , Sakura Haruno - an... annoying bunshee – and Sai, who didn't seem to have a last name.

The Raven had a more or less bad temper, everytime someone came and confessed her or his love to him, he had turned them down mercilessly. Nerv wrecking, dumb and simply stupid was his opinion to all those situations.

Even though Sasuke was the most wanted male in his village, he had a pretty bad personality or at least you could say, that he wasn't a very friendly person. Why every singe women seemed not to mind was a mysterie to all his comrades and friends. Not that he considered a lot of peoble his friends.

The shinobi had ever since his parents were murdered, lived a lonely and simple life; unfortunately filled with hatred for his older brother. Only two years ago, when Sasuke was 16 years old, had he killed his Aniki and avenged his clan. It was a fierce battle which he had won barely.

A few weeks after their fight The Raven was allowed to leave the hospital. For a whole month his friends were banging on his door trying to get him out of his house. The last Uchiha had needed a lot of comforting words and a partially hard slap from his best friend Shikamaru – or short Shika – before he had realized that his life still held a bit of meaning.

Afterwards he engrossed himself in his duty as a shinobi. He even thought of teaching in the academy. But after Tsunade, the current Hokage, talked with him, he had decided to join Konohas Anbu.

As Sasuke looked around to finally stop his brooding, he realized that it was actually a full moon night. The moon stood hight above in all it's glorry. The Raven starred at it a little longer before looking over to his two teammates. They sat a few feet away, to his left on a similar tree trunk.

Sakura was talking non-stop with Sai whose attention was placed solemnly on his sketch book. Sai had short brown hair and was as white as snow. Sasuke often wondered whether you could even notice if the albino happended to be sick. But well, Sai wasn't quite an albino since his eyes were as black as onyx orbs. Although his eyes didn't seem to glow or glimmer black, like the Uchiha's.

Sasuke heard everything his pink haired comrade said, but simply couldnt – and definitely never would – bring himself to listen to her annoying ramblings about god knows what.

After all he was an Uchiha: Everything that wasn't beneficial to him nor of importance was strictly ignored and if possible forgotten.

His eyes went over to his captain, Kakashi Hatake, who decided to just lay on the ground on top of green gras. Kakashi was a rather weird person or so Sasuke had called him in his mind. And he was a great pervert on top of all! The Hatake allways had his little „Icha-Icha-Paradise" book with him and almost all of the time the Uchiha saw him reading it. Sometimes the Raven even thought he had seen a really creepy smile on his former teachers face. It was pretty scarry – not that Sasuke would ever admit something as _absurd_ as that.

Sasuke looked a bit more around, only to find nothing but green leaves and brown trees. He sighed. The Uchiha wasn't tired nor exhausted, in fact he was iching to do something else. The Raven thought about what he could actually do to ditract himself and quckly found a solution to his boredom.

He stood up, blinked at Kakashi and spoke his plans out: „I feel like cleaning myself. I'll be going to the river we passed by on our way." Sasuke's voice was firm and kinda didn't hold room for objections.

Not like there was any need for him to speak so bossy. His leader didn't even look up from his book and only nodded his head. „ Make sure to be back before dawn.", was all his former sensei gave him as a reply.

The Hatake knew it would be no problem to let the Uchiha go on his own. The boy was allready 18 and strong enough to take care of himself. Sasuke had proven that often in various occasions.

As the Raven moved to leave, he turned his head and gave a short „later" to his team.

Sasuke walked in a steady pace through the forest, enjoying the nice spring breeze. He watched his surroundings with a certain care only trained shinobis had. After all, there was allways the danger of a surprise attack.

The Raven passed a lot of trees and bushes before he finally arrived at the River bank. „_Wow.._." his voice was flat and full of surprise. Sasuke had wowed at the marvellous view that presented itself to him; Rows of Cherry Trees lined the sides of the river and the water seemed to glister under the moonlight. The Trees must have been there for a long time since they had grown so beautifull. Forunately the Uchiha couldn't see any fishes in the clear water.

The Raven didn't hesitate longer. He strode eagerly to the edge of the river, stripped out of his clothes and placed them on a nearby rock. Once his foot tips touched the rather warm water, he didn't wait anymore and dived into the river. Sasuke had allways loved the water, yet his main elements were fire and lightning. He sometimes wondered if by anychance there had been some kind of mistake...

The Uchiha ravished in the feeling of being alone in this river. He felt very calm and content leaning on a rock that soot out in the water. He folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. _If only I could stay here like this forever..._


	2. Out of Habit

Author's Note:

Hello dear readers! ^^

I was very happy to receive such encouraging reviews, they really made my day! \(^o^)/

But I also have to apologize for the few spelling mistakes I made in the first chapter...I only re-read my story once it was allready uploaded and I must say I am not good with computers and all that technic so I kinda am scared of clicking on the wrong button and thus deleting my story... /

Well … I wish you lots of fun or at least a bit of entertainment while reading the second chapter!

Feel free to leave your opinion as a review behind ^^

Disclaimer: I'll only say it once because it is actually quite obvious; **Naruto is not mine and certainly never will be!**

* * *

**Out of Habit**

Naruto Uzumaki stared at his surroundings. His blue eyes glowing faintly in the moon light while they roamed over little bushes, giant trees and green leaves. His bright sun-kissed hair swaying slightly with the fresh spring breeze, as his long fluffy Tail lay curled around him. Naruto also had two cute fox ears and three whiskers on each of his cheeks. He wasn't really tall; nor was he muscular. No, his appeariance was more like a little boy's than an actual 17 years old Kitsune.

His father had often said, his manlyness would come with his growth. But well... his father had often said things would change in Time. In the end Minato was right with the latter; only that things had changed in just one heart breaking moment and way before Naruto had reached adulthood. Three years prior the little fox had become parentless and thus incredibly lonely.

The Uzumakis mother had died after giving birth to her beloved son. His father would allways praise his mother with high words and a loving smile on his face. Minato's describtion of Narutos mother seemed to fit an angel; that's how the blonde imagined her – well minus the wings.

Minato Namikaze died while protecting his precious son from hunters, who wanted to sell them for a high price. The back then, 14 year old boy succeeded in escaping from those cruel humans.

Ever since, Naruto was afraid of humans and never left the familiar forest again. He avoided the narrow trails that passed through the forest and hardly got out of his cave on daytime.

The Uzumaki didn't know what to do with his time so he had set up a routine: In the mornings he would wake up at dawn and go to the nearby river to satisfy his thirst, afterwards he would go hunting in his fox form. Often, he would need a lot of time to catch a rabbit. Naruto was not the best hunter out in the woods and surely never would be, so when his hunt hadn't been very successfully he settled with searching for edible berrys and other fruits.

In the afternoons he would simply do what ever he wanted to and at night, after the moon had risen the Kitsune would take a relaxing bath in the river, before going back to his cave to sleep until dawn.

Right now Naruto was still stitting on the hard forest ground, lost in thoughts without noticing it. The only difference from the scene before was, that now he was solely staring at the full moon obove him.

_I feel kinda odd... what's up with tonight's moon? It looks soo huge_

The Uzumaki couldn't helb but watch the far away planet with awe and undivided attention.

After what seemed like an eternity the Kitsune managed to turn his face away. He shook his had a few times to clear his mind a bit and remembered his daily routine again. Naruto wasn't done with his day yet! He still had to go to the river and take his bath.

Promptly the Kitsune transformed into his fox form and ran off to his beloved river. He felt like he needed to get there as fast as possible and therefore sprinted like there was no tomorrow. It was weird, odd and definitly not part of his routine to firstly stare at a full moon for who knows how long and then dash like a madman to the river! It wasn't like the water would run away from him or somthing like that...

Yet the Uzumaki tried to go even faster and faster. His brain couldn't even grasp why he was in such a hurry. Naruto only knew that he had to be at the river.

Once the Fox saw the clearing of forest and opening he halted abruptly and stopped in his tracks.

Naruto transformed back to his human form and leaned onto the next tree to get some fresh air into his lungs before he started to see black. His chest heaved severly and his mind started to actually work again, even if it felt like there was a cloud resting on his thoughts.

„What the hell? Why did I bother running here so fast?" The kitsune managed to breath out, his voice unsteady.

Naruto couldn't understand it... but whatever, he was finally there!

The Uzumaki strode, still a bit out of breath, to the river while lazily untieing the band around his waist and thus letting his orange kimono fall to the ground. Fine tanned skin was reveald as the orange cloth slid down his body.

Even though Naruto's body wasn't very trained it was far from being chubby let alone fat. No, he was perfectly in the middle!

Still, there was one item he would never even think of taking off; around his neck hung a marvellous looking blue diamond shaped more or less like two rectangles interwining with each other to create something like a tower . His precious necklace was given to him by his father and was laced with magic. His father had explained to him that this Necklace was there to kinda store his chlothes when he changed forms. That's why Naruto hadn't appeared naked on the river side.

As the Kitsune reached the edge of the Ground he didn't hesitate to jump into the water and make his presence unintentionally known to a certain raven headed shinobi.


	3. Out of Trance

Sasuke Uchiha leaned against a big rock a few feet away from the river bank. The clear water surrounding him, only reached his upper chest; houndreds of little water droplets glistened like diamonds on his creamy white skin.

It seemed like a sene out of a movie: A hot guy standing in a river leaning on a big rock, Sakura trees which let their petals fall with the light spring breeze, all around him. His hair moving slightly in the wind and his body glimmering in the moonlight. The water even reflected the full moon and thus an even more nostalgic feeling was created. That one last detail gave the whole scene the last... well... _touch_.

Sasuke had his eyes closed and hands folded behind his head to make the hard stone more comfortable. The Uchiha looked completely relaxed and calm; as if he hadn't had a care in the world.

His thoughts swirled around minor things. The Raven allways rambled in his inner mind, once he didn't have something to do. It was one of his habits.

Sasuke didn't have many habits, he had allways been the more spontanous type of man. In his opinion routine's made a day more boring. Even if they could maybe prevent his brain from thinking about _certain_ things.

If the Uchiha could help it he never thought about his Aniki nor his parents. It was simply too depressing.

When Sasuke remembered his childhood, only a picture of a younger him standing infront of Itachi, both wearing a formal Uchiha suit with of course, their Family Crest on the side of their sleeves, would pop up in his memory. On his older brothers right side stood their mother smiling fondly at her two sons, next to her took their father his place looking rather stern and strict at the camera.

Fugaku Uchiha had allways been a very serious man. little Sasuke had often tried to impress his father, he had used every chance he got to prove his worth; to prove that he was just as good as Itachi. Yet no matter what he tried, no matter how _hard _he tried, his father had never anknowleged his capacity.

Even though, his feelings for his older brother never changed. Sasuke had loved his brother, he had admired him deeply.

Itachi had treated his ototou with great care and seemingly never ending love. At that time little Sasuke thought of his Nii-san as a hero and a great Aniki.

That's why the betrayal, in the end, had hurt thousend times worse.

Back in the river, the last Uchiha now opened his eyes again to take a look around. His eyes drifted from one side to another, passing over green gras and pink petals, before his vision settled on the full moon so many miles away.

As the Raven continued to observe the planet an odd feeling washed over him. He couldn't break his eyes from the scene._ What the hell...? What's wrong with me all of a sudden?_

Sasuke overcame a strange feeling, like there was something amiss. The Uchiha felt insecure, so unlike anything before and he still couldn't tear his gaze away.

And then a loud splashing sound brought him out of his stupor. Sasuke almost jumped three feet, he was so damn shocked and utterly surprised, not even his shinobi brain could order his heart to calm down.

The Raven pressed himself instinctively against the hard stone, once he had registered that there was someone or something, else in the river. After another bit of splashing and francticaly looking around on Sasukes side he calmed down.

Finally his long trained Shinobi senses kicked in and he activated his sharingan. Sasuke immediately felt more tranquil.

_One person... obviously no ninja!_

The Uchiha could clearly tell by the strangers movements. Although he wasn't able to see the other, he felt his chakra - how he moved, how tall he was, what kind of training he had received.

The intrudor's movements were rather clumsy, the splashing of water only confirmed his thesis further. He must have been around 1,70 m tall and he clearly wasn't a shinobi. No actual ninja on a mission would jump into a river, at night without checking if anybody were around! At least Sasuke didn't think that someone would be so careless...

And since the probability of a shinobi getting a bath wasn't so high anymore that could only mean one thing.

_A CIVILIAN! God damnit I can't even go to a river in the middle of the night without having to bumb into some stranger... I so hope it's not a woman!_

* * *

**Please Don't kill me for this cliff- hanger !**

I'm so sorry for not updating for a while... Stuff happened and I wasn't verry cheerfull for the last week...

well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I promise to let the two meet in the next chapter!

Thanks for reading!

Please feel free to leave your opinion as a review behind!


End file.
